ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Headstone Pilgrimage
category:MissionsCategory:Rise of the Zilart Missionsde:Zilart-Mission 5 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *After completing The Temple of Uggalepih, Grav'iton tells you that you need to collect eight different fragments from across Vana'diel. *To get a fragment, click on the headstone and choose to remove it. **Only one fight is required per party/alliance requiring the key item. **''You should always check your Key Items to ensure you have obtained the fragment.'' *Upon obtaining your final fragment, the mission is complete and you will receive the message, "You now have all 8 fragments of light!" No Battles Dark Fragment This fragment is given to you by Grav'iton when you complete ZM4. Ice Fragment *Head to Fei'Yin. *Once you enter, go to G-9 and head downstairs. *Go to I-5 to enter the Cloister of Frost. :Sneak will be required to get past the Evil Weapon near the Cloister of Frost, even at 75. *The headstone is against the wall past the crystal. Water Fragment *Go to La Theine Plateau and enter Ordelle's Caves through the canyon at F-7. *Head east down to I-6 where you'll switch to another map. *Follow the tunnel south-west to G-8 and go east taking the south tunnel at H-9. *Follow the stairs upwards and continue south until H-11/12. Drop down the hole here. :Do not fall down the first hole you come accross, take the second, south-most hole. *Head east to yet another tunnel (do not fall off the cliff) and follow it upwards. *When you reach I-6, head south. *Keep going until H-9 where you'll find a tunnel that breaks off to the west. *Continue past the Napalms to zone into La Theine Plateau again. *Wander to the end of the canyon to find the headstone. Earth Fragment * Go to J-9 in Western Altepa Desert and enter the Quicksand Caves. *Go up to K-6 and drop down a sand pit (stand in the center and when it blows sand, you'll fall). *Follow the path until you exit back into Western Altepa Desert. *Make your way to H-9 through the tunnels (south-west) to find the headstone. :Sneak and Invisible are recommended highly for any player under level 65. *At J-7, go left; then at the first intersection, take left again until you arrive at the "Ruby column". *Here, take right and you arrive to a square at I-8. *Take a left and enter the tunnel you see. Go straight and follow the path. At the very end, you will find the "Cermet Headstone". Battles :After defeating these NMs, you have 15 minutes to collect your fragment, or to respawn the NM(s). Lightning Fragment *Go to G-9 in Behemoth's Dominion. *Kill the mobs in the area, and then touch the headstone. *Two Weapons will appear: Legendary Weapon and Ancient Weapon. Defeat them and examine the headstone again get the fragment. :If the person who touches the headstone has Sneak on them, you can pull just one Weapon without the other one attacking (note that they aggro to magic use). :*It is possible to defeat only one of them and still get credit; however, you must allow the other Weapon to despawn first before defeating the one you pulled. If you defeat it before the other one despawns, you must pull the other one and defeat it as well. Fire Fragment *This one involves navigating through Ifrit's Cauldron, refer to the map on the right. :Essentially: once you zone into Ifrit's Cauldron and have gone to H-8, just follow the left wall the entire rest of the way until you zone back out. *Enter Ifrit's Cauldron from Yhoator Jungle at G-6. You will want to make sure everyone has Sneak/Invisible. Be wary of magic aggro from Bombs. **You're on Map 4 - Go to H-8 and pass into Map 7. **You're on Map 7 - Go to D-12 to get to Map 5. **You're on Map 5 - Head to J-8 to get to Map 2. ::*There will be a Flame Spout in the way at H-6/7. Just wait, or trade an Ice Cluster to it. :::*If you choose to trade, be wary of a Volcanic Gas nearby - you may have to kill it. :*You're on Map 2 - Go to E-7 to get back to Map 7. :*You're on Map 7 - Go to G-7 to get to Map 8. :*You're on Map 8 - Follow the tunnel all the way to C-7 where you exit out into Yuhtunga Jungle. You'll pass by two Flame Spouts on the way. ::G-6 > H-8 > D-12 > J-8 > E-7 > G-7 > C-7 :*''Be alert of the Ash Dragon near the end (before the last Fire Spout). It has a large sight and sound aggro range, and will use Draw In. Fighting it is not recommended, time it right and you can walk into the tunnel without incident when it's far enough away from the entrance.'' :*Also note: Night-Time, Ash Dragon does NOT have Truesight. *Now that you're in Yuhtunga Jungle, go to K-7 through one of the tunnels under the waterfall. Go to the headstone at L-6. Or, follow the left wall again and take the second tunnel. *The Cermet Headstone is located exactly at the North Western edge of L-7. *Two Opo-Opo will spawn when you touch the headstone: Carthi and Tipha. :*They both aggro and are immune to Sleep and Lullaby. Defeat them and get your fragment. :* Not Immune to Gravity / Bind. Defeated by 75DRG/WHM, 75BLM/RDM, and 75THF/NIN. BLM Kited one while DRG and THF killed the other. Very Easy. *''While you're at it, if you want an Opo-opo Necklace, trade a Garnet to this headstone after obtaining the fragment.'' Wind Fragment *Go to F-7 in Cape Teriggan to find a secret tunnel. Follow this tunnel north out into the open again. Then go to another tunnel at G-5. Follow it back to find the headstone at H-5. A Shadow called Axesarion the Wanderer will spawn when you touch the headstone. **This NM uses Dimensional Death frequently. :Beware of Goblins that wander around here; since it is an outdoor area they will respawn after 5 minutes. :While you're at it, if you want a Flagellant's Rope, trade a Rain Lily to this headstone after obtaining the fragment. Light Fragment *Go to The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah and head to J-9. *Follow a path north-ish to I-7 to find the headstone. *When you touch the headstone a Doomed type mob will appear, called Doomed Pilgrims. It is generally regarded as the most difficult of the headstone NMs and hits hard and fast, so be careful. *After it's defeated, check the headstone again to get your fragment. :''Those that have completed Zilart Mission 7 - The Chamber of Oracles can click on the headstone and get a Bat Earring. Game Description :;Mission Orders: Somewhere on the island of Zepwell lie the remains of an ancient temple.